An Accident of Confession
by Meloko
Summary: Daniel hears something he didn’t want to hear…..


TITLE: An Accident of confession  
  
AUTHOR: Meloko  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: my website is http://home.talkcity.com/BoxOfficeBlvd/cleopatra- 1st/stargate.html, Heliopolis and any who wants it.  
  
CATEGORY: S/D, POV  
  
SPOILERS: Divide and Conquer, Gamekeeper  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: 4  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: Daniel hears something he didn't want to hear…..  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story is written by yours truly, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wanted to do after Divide and Conquer from a different angle, which came in Danny's perspective  
  
Loved it, hated it, please give feedback!!!  
  
  
  
An Accident of Confession  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I'm greeted by familiar surroundings. The infirmary, the place I seem to spend half my life. The nurses' even joke, that I should have my own private medical room.  
  
I'm no danger to no one, but my battered body. My parents used to worry, that one day I wouldn't wake up from the familiar realm of unconsciousness, but I have this knack of surviving. Sam calls it strength; I call it lucky. Those blue eyes, the window to the soul…  
  
"Welcome back, Daniel" Janet greeted me with a smile as she checked my vitals, and nodded satisfactorily. "If you have the energy and strength to lift yourself from the comfort of the bed, you can go". She left the room still smiling.  
  
The never-ending stays in the infirmary, were a constant joke to everyone, but even if though it does hurt a bit. There's not much I can do, I don't deliberately set out to hurt myself, it just…. happens.  
  
My feet hit the cold floor and I pulled my clothes on. Even after the numerous occasions of fatalities, the reason I end up in the infirmary. I still can't stand the smell. The potent one, which remind me constantly of disinfectant!  
  
I walk out of the room and away from the dreadful smell. My steps are slow but I can still walk without stumbling. I can see a Lieutenant, Reeds, I think, with a new female officer. I ponder trying to recall her name, but their talking grabs my attention.  
  
"Did you hear about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" he asked her wide eyed, he was obviously trying to impress the pretty brunette.  
  
"No. Tell me" she flirted back, but she was equally as curious as I.  
  
What had my friends been up to? It would probably be something ridiculously untrue, which, we could laugh about later. Most rumours round here were.  
  
"It must have been about 4, 5 days ago…"  
  
This surprised me even more, that means I must have been conscious at the time. What was so hilarious?  
  
"You remember the whole 'Zytark' incident?"  
  
"How couldn't I?" she replied sadly. "I still can't believe that officer died, my commander was really close to her… " She looked genuinely upset but she seemed to pull herself back, thankfully.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"You remember when Major Carter, was being put under the sedative, she realised something" he asked her.  
  
"That was how they survived, I did wander".  
  
"I haven't told you the best part, she realised that they were both not telling the full truth, or something like that…." He stopped, I assumed to check he still had her attention. He certainly had mine, what had happened when I was talking to the counsel and waiting for the President to come?  
  
"Jake, tell me" she begged as she battered her eyelids.  
  
**Please** I thought, there was a curious person here, who just hoped to hell, they wouldn't been seen eavesdropping.  
  
"She stopped the procedure with the Colonel, and said they both had to be retested as they hadn't said their feelings at the time"  
  
"Feelings? You said the full truth before, are you playing with me?" she realised.  
  
"No, I swear"  
  
My back hit the wall and I slid to the ground. Feelings? About what? Probably, just another rumour about their more than working relationship. It had been the same, after the alternate Carter and Kwalsky had come through, and she had been married to him on the other world. A different Sam, I had told myself.  
  
"Romantic feelings?"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, said that he cared more about her than he should"  
  
"What?" she shouted a bit loudly than she intended too.  
  
My heart thudded and I processed his words, my best friend was in love with Sam. It couldn't be true; it was a rumour, nothing more. Though it would explain, the way he'd been acting round her, before this. Especially since the whole, armbands incident, they'd both been so quiet when they got back. None of the usual banter between them. It may have just been my imagination, but I was sure he'd been different with Sam, more concerned. No one else had seen the way he's face had lit up when she entered the room. I had dismissed it, as just being glad to have a distraction, from the boring briefing.  
  
"What did she say?" she asked him moments later.  
  
The question, that was the burning one, was his feelings reciprocated?  
  
He shifted. **Come on** I begged him.  
  
"I don't know; my friend had to change shifts, believe me, he didn't want too".  
  
"She had to have said something, I thought that zytark thing, said she was lying too"  
  
**You must know**. I was desperate to know, this was so important. Was my blue-eyed maiden taken?  
  
"He did manage to return a few minutes later, with the most plausible of excuses. Saying that, the guard was needed at the Counsel thing. They were talking privately but my friend, being as quite as anything heard them".  
  
I couldn't believe he stopped there, but then I saw the approaching SG team. Luckily for me they swerved down the other corridor. I was safe again.  
  
"What did they say?" she asked like a small child.  
  
"One of them said that, it needn't go further than the room, Major Carter I think. They were both ok with it".  
  
"So they're not secretly involved?"  
  
I didn't know whether it was a relief or not, I still didn't know how Sam felt about him. She's so professional; she just might give the relationship up, as it's not allowed. I know how much she loves this job.  
  
"I don't know, no one knows. They're pretty secretive people."  
  
"Who'd have thought, that the famous 'Colonel O'Neill', would fall for his 2IC. It's kinda sweet..."  
  
"And not allowed in the military, so what exactly is this Jake……?"  
  
I stopped listening to them. Now they were back to private things, I was still shocked. Jack loved Sam, and Sam……I didn't know how she felt……  
  
I suddenly felt something swung into me and I slipped back to unconsciousness. **Infirmary, here I come** I  
  
~  
  
"Daniel" a sweet voice cooed me to the light.  
  
The light entered my eyes and the beautiful face of Sam greeted me. Enraptured, I waited a moment to respond.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A door knocked you out, Danny Boy" he responded.  
  
My best friend, had suddenly become my enemy, competition?  
  
"You have to be more careful," Sam told me, in her usual compassionate voice, which could calm anyone and make them see the reason, they were otherwise missing.  
  
"I guess I was still dizzy from the drugs" I lied.  
  
I really want to ask her, there and then. How she really felt about Jack, but he was there. Aside my feelings for her, was the fact, which neither had told me. They were my friends, we were so closely bonded after four years of depending on each other. Now, they couldn't even have the decency to tell me, what had happened.  
  
The door swung open, and I remembered the pain from last time. Major Tyler stepped through.  
  
"Sir, General Hammond, wants a word with you"  
  
"See you later, Danny, and try to avoid the doors!"  
  
It was a relief to see him gone, and I turned my attention to the beautiful blond in front of me.  
  
"Sam, can I have a word?"  
  
"What's wrong?" she could always sense when something was wrong. no one could dismiss the connection we had.  
  
"Not here" I told her, for fear of Jack coming back. "Can we go for a walk outside the base?"  
  
"Sure, you must be desperate to see the sun. You've been stuck down here for days".  
  
"Yeah".  
  
**Not the fact, I'm confused and upset**.  
  
Sam took my hand and helped me out of the bed. As always, she was careful and she walked slowly and supported me gently, as I was still a bit giddy from the hit.  
  
She was the right, the sun did lighten my spirit and it felt nice to be under its warm rays. She helped me sit down on the grass verge and I prepared myself to ask her the burning question.  
  
She looked even more radiant and the sunlight seems to filter through her hair and make her look almost angelical. I stopped myself from falling into a trance and shook my head.  
  
"Sam, I need to ask you something important",  
  
"Daniel, why are you so worried, we can tell each other anything?"  
  
"You didn't tell me yourself, and I heard it from someone else…….indirectly".  
  
"You eavesdropped!" she looked at him, with disgust. I suddenly felt ashamed.  
  
"Yes, I did, but you, should have told me yourself."  
  
"Told you what? Spit it out, Daniel" her voice was still angry.  
  
"That Jack loves you".  
  
"How…what…….Daniel…."? she mumbled and I didn't know whether to take it as a good sign, or not.  
  
I wondered for a minute whether this was the time, to ask it, and did I really want to here the answer. But if I didn't I knew I'd loose my sanity.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
She looked at me directly, and my heart pounded.  
  
"He's my superior officer" she brushed the hair away from her face. "And a friend, nothing more".  
  
My face instantly lit up. "You don't feel the same way?"  
  
"Not about him".  
  
Puzzled, I looked away.  
  
"Daniel, I don't want us to be friends anymore…." I tried to stop her. "I want more" she pushed me to the ground and kissed me with passion. I kissed back hungrily and felt us something digging into my back.  
  
A pain swept through me and I felt drained.  
  
"Daniel" she mumbled before I slipped back into the darkness, but this time I knew that I would never wake up alone again. 


End file.
